


Je Suis Jaloux (I Am Jealous)

by amortentialarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentialarry/pseuds/amortentialarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets incredibly jealous when Harry's with the other boys, and Harry's a little devil who likes to push Louis' buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Suis Jaloux (I Am Jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first thing I'm posting on archive, ahh, exciting. This is just a one shot I wrote a while ago (before z left, which is why he's in this). It's just short and fluffy and happened because I was thinking about how Louis might feel when Harry gets close to the other guys. Okay, cool, I hope you enjoy :)

“Stop that,” Louis hissed, swatting Niall’s hand away from Harry, who was smirking at his boyfriend.

Niall rolled his eyes, but complied with Louis’ request, dropping his arm from where it was draped over his friend’s shoulders. “You need to calm down, mate,” he teased, ever good natured. “I’m not out to get your man, considering I’m about as straight as your “I-am-in-fact-straight” persona on Twitter is.”

“Fuck off,” he replied, settling his arm over where Niall’s had been. He had to reach up quite a bit, considering Harry was taller than he was.

Harry, still smirking, remarked, “Swing by mine later, Niall?”

“Ours,” Louis growled under his breath, to which Harry only smiled wider, dimples popping out, tongue peeking between his teeth.

Niall laughed. “Definitely,” he said, glancing at Louis’ unamused expression and winking at Harry before waving and running off.

“He drives me insane,” Louis sighed, holding Harry closer to him, unreasonably close.

Harry wiggled out of his grasp. “You’re so immature,” he said, sticking out his tongue and giggling when Louis flipped him off.

“You’re such a flirt. Why’re you always around other boys?” Louis complained, crossing his arms and poking his tongue out at Harry.

“Because I like boys,” Harry replied, running a hand through his long curls and biting his lip, looking up at Louis through his lashes. Louis’ breath caught in his throat, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch himself or Harry. The boy was taller than him, for crying out loud, how did he still manage to look up at him?

“So do I, but you don’t see me getting cozy with every man who glances at me,” Louis replied haughtily, tilting his head up slightly and glaring at his boyfriend, who looked completely untroubled at the idea that Louis might be remotely bothered by his flirtatious behavior.

“That’s because I don’t get insanely jealous every time you breathe next to another dude,” Harry answered easily, pulling his hair into a bun. “It’s quite cute,” he said when he saw Louis’ mouth open, a hot reply on the tip of his tongue.

“I do not!”

“Liar,” Harry said, the stupid smirk back on his face.

Louis huffed, unable to come up with another argument. “Fuck you.”

“Can we wait until later? Right here in the hallway doesn’t seem like an ideal spot,” Harry murmured, scratching his elbow and grinning when Louis’ mouth dropped open.

“You little shit!”

Harry cackled, grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him up to their hotel room. “Bonus points if Niall walks in on us snogging,” he whispered once they were in, shoving him against the wall and kissing his neck, hands pinning his arms to the wall by his wrists.

“Harry,” Louis murmured, hating how responsive he was. But Harry knew Louis too well, and within minutes he was a hot, writhing mess, moaning as Harry’s tongue gently licked over the love bite he’d left on his smooth neck.

“Jesus, I took all of five minutes to get up here!” Niall shouted, and Harry straightened up, wiping off his mouth and laughing loudly at Niall’s wrinkled nose.

“Relax, mate, at least we’re not naked.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Niall replied, grinning. “H, do you mind if I talk to you alone for a second?”

“Nope,” Harry answered, just as Louis snapped, “I do.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, kissing Louis’ nose quickly before going off with Niall.

Niall brought them next door to his room. “Alright, here’s the deal,” he said as soon as the door had closed behind them. “I’ve been going through Twitter and Tumblr, you know, the usual routine for when I’m bored and can’t sleep, and the fans have noticed that Lou, well, Lou gets jealous extremely easily.”

Harry grinned. “You’re telling me.”

“So Liam, Zayn and I were chatting, and we thought it’d be fun for us to mess with Louis a bit at the show tonight,” Niall continued, grinning.

Harry’s smile widened. “You mean, intentionally try and get Lou mad?”

“Exactly.”

Harry chuckled. He could already see Louis, standing off to the side like management told him to, arms crossed, lips pressed together, tongue pressed against his cheek, jealous as hell. “I’m so down,” Harry agreed. “So just play it up with the rest of you guys?”

“You know Lou best,” Niall said, “so do whatever will piss him off the most without actually getting him pissed off.”

“Or I could just get him pissed off.”

Niall grinned. “As long as you’re the one paying for it.”

Harry grinned back. “Lou’s gonna have a hell of a time tonight,” he murmured, laughing quietly to himself as he returned to their shared room, where Louis immediately tackled him against the door and kissed him.

-

“Zayn!” Harry shouted, mic by his side.

Zayn turned and spotted Harry, glancing quickly at Louis, who was watching from the other side of the stage, before lithely going over to Harry and saying, “You’re in?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed as Niall sang his solo.

Zayn glanced behind Harry, presumably at Louis, and chuckled to himself. “Good luck dealing with that tonight, H, he’s proper pissed off.”

Harry grinned. “Perfect.” He grabbed Zayn by the belt loop and pulled him closer. “Let’s give Lou a show, shall we?"

The fans screamed as Harry held Zayn close and whispered the words in his ear, getting way closer than necessary. Zayn’s body shook with laughter against Harry’s before he told him, “Lou’s coming, as is my solo. But Lee’s open on the other side of the stage.”

Harry didn’t even glance back at Louis before crossing the stage and going over to Liam. The two danced to Zayn’s solo before Liam tackled Harry and pinned him to the floor, both of them laughing like mad. “So you’re in, I’m guessing?” Liam whispered.

“Definitely,” he laughed, and suddenly Liam was ripped up off of Harry.

“Fuck off, man,” Harry heard Louis snap, and he tried to keep a smile off his face, jumping to his feet and skipping down the catwalk to where Niall was waving at fans, throwing an arm around his shoulders and waving along. He made a show of touching his hair and whispering in his ear.

He could practically feel Louis simmering in rage.

He kept up the act the entire show, bouncing from boy to boy and ignoring Louis completely, grinning all the while. When the show was finally done, Louis was giving Harry the silent treatment, storming to the elevator, looking away from him with his arms crossed and his “jealous as fuck” face on.

“Lou—”

“Shut up.”

Harry couldn’t keep himself from grinning. It was just so easy to get Louis upset, and he wasn’t going to lie, upset Louis was super cute.  
As soon as they got into the room, Louis pinned Harry against the wall. Harry guessed it was supposed to be intimidating, but seeing as Louis was shorter than him and that Louis was nothing but adorable when jealous, Harry was fighting not to smile.

“’s not funny,” Louis growled, kissing his jaw. “’s not funny to me."

“But I like boys,” Harry said innocently. “Don’t you?”

“I like you,” Louis said, “when you’re not being an asshole and flirting with all of our mates onstage.”

“That’s exactly it, they’re just mates.”

“Zayn ate off of a candy thong that you had on!”

“And that must be the same as him eating my dick, I assume."

“Okay first of all, no one eats dick, they suck it. I mean, maybe people do, but you know—”

“Zayn offered.”

“Of course he did, the horny little shit, but you didn’t have to say yes—”

“Oh shut up, just admit you’re jealous,” Harry teased, and Louis huffed in exasperation.

“You’re an idiot. I hate you.”

“Is it because I like boys?” Harry asked, prodding Louis’ side.

“Shut up.”

“So it is. Weird, Lou, because you seem to be a boy, and very much on top of me.”

“Shut up,” Louis said again, all the venom gone. “Why do you have to rile me up on stage? You know I can’t help being possessive.”

At that moment, Niall knocked on the door. “You lads coming out for a drink?”

“Get the fuck away!” Louis yelled, and Niall laughed on the other side of the door.

“Make sure Harry can walk for the show tomorrow,” Niall answered, only half joking as he sauntered off.

Harry giggled. “He’s got a point.”

“You’d deserve it.”

“That’s true,” Harry grinned.

Louis glared at him. “I wish you didn’t like boys so much,” he complained.

Harry leaned forward slightly and rubbed their noses together. “I like boys,” he said for probably the millionth time. “But Lou… I love you.”


End file.
